<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anteeksi by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617627">Anteeksi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raapalepuuroa [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa synkistelyllä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tämä joulu oli surkein ikinä, ja se oli paljon sanottu yhteiskunnan hyljeksimältä ihmissudelta.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raapalepuuroa [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anteeksi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu 2010. Harry ja Remus aikuisina, vakipari. Tasan 100 sanaa.</p><p>Sijoittuu samaan versumiin kuin <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096934">Hetki auringossa</a> ja <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651045">Haalistuneet liljat</a> (K-18).</p><p>Tästä on olemassa käännös unkariksi: <a href="https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=93609">Szabad?</a>, kääntäjänä Susane.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus kolautti tyhjän viskilasin pöydälle. Tämä joulu oli surkein ikinä, ja se oli paljon sanottu yhteiskunnan hyljeksimältä ihmissudelta. Hän oli niin yksin, yksin, yksin.</p><p>Ulko-ovelta kuuluva koputus havahdutti hänet synkistä mietteistään. Hän ponnistautui jaloilleen, raahusti hitaasti eteiseen ja toivoi, että karkuun päässyt kuolonsyöjä oli tullut kostamaan verisesti kiinnijäämisensä. Mutta hän ennätti tuskin eteisen puolelle, kun Harry liimaantui hänen syliinsä haudaten kasvonsa hänen kaulaansa.</p><p>"Saanko?" Harry kysyi itkua äänessään.</p><p>"Saatko mitä?"</p><p>"Katso ylös", Harry mutisi, ja Remus vilkaisi kattoa: vihreä mistelinoksa leijui heidän yllään, ja sen huumaava tuoksu sai hänet vihdoin hymyilemään.</p><p>"Saat", hän huokaisi Harryn huulille ja sinetöi myöntymyksensä suudelmalla.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>